


Ennui

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Boredom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Ennui</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://l-s-q.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://l-s-q.livejournal.com/"></a><b>l_s_q</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Ennui**_ for [](http://l-s-q.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://l-s-q.livejournal.com/)**l_s_q**.

Dom lay facedown on the bed, toes hanging off the edge.

With a sigh, Billy sat beside him. "Any particular reason you're sprawled across the entire bed?"

"Imnfmnwphs."

"Head up, Dom, there's a good lad."

Dom turned his head to the side so he could be heard. "Because this is the way I fell."

"And why did you fall?"

"Because I was overcome," he said with a touch of melodrama.

Billy fought to hide his smile. "Oh dear. Overcome with what? Noxious fumes?"

Without looking, Dom flailed out to smack Billy in the chest, but quickly let his arm flop back onto the bed. "No. I was overcome with...what's that word? Not disinterest, but close. Not boredom, but close. What's the word..."

"Narcolepsy?" Billy asked innocently. "Epilepsy? Catalepsy? Necrophilia?"

Dom lifted his head and turned to look at him, his forehead puckered. "Necrophilia?"

"Just checking if you were listening to me."

Dom's head dropped back into the pillows. "Wnnnr."

"Beg pardon?"

He turned his head again. " _Wanker_."

"All right, all right," Billy said soothingly, smiling. "You were overcome by a feeling of...something."

"Oh, I almost had it, when you said that. Starts with an 'e'."

Billy suddenly nodded. "Now I see. You are overcome with ennui."

"That's it," Dom said, relieved. "That's the word I was looking for. Ennui. I am filled with ennui, Bills."

Billy considered him for a moment, then got to his feet, out of Dom's line of sight. He unzipped his trousers.

"Bill? What are you doing?"

"It seems to me--" his words were muffled for a moment, as if he was pulling something off over his head, "--that I cannot leave you overcome with ennui."

A moment later Dom gasped as a heavy, warm body covered his, a tell-tale hardness just below waist level doing much to diminish his discontent. "Oh?" he asked, and had to clear his throat. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

Billy bit Dom's shoulder and growled, "Leave you overcome with something else entirely."


End file.
